


Desperation

by VashWritingPro



Series: Of Love, Passion, and Two Really Old Idiots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dom Bucky Barnes, Fantasizing, Fisting, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Steve Rogers, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Sub Steve Rogers, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers, boy/boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VashWritingPro/pseuds/VashWritingPro
Summary: Steve Rogers likes to parade around the house after his early-morning showers wearing nothing but his boxers and a tight white tank-top. Bucky likes to watch him.X-X-X-X-XAka, Steve think that he can walk around practically naked and Bucky is growing increasingly frustrated with his antics.X-X-X-X-XFeaturing!A very sexually frustrated early-bird,An oblivious and yet strikingly gorgeous blonde,And a very steamy morning exchange.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeee this isn’t my best work but I hope y’all enjoy

Bucky would never tell Steve this, but he absolutely loved when he woke up early enough to watch his fella get ready for work. It wouldn’t be embarrassing if the only reason he loved it so much wasn’t the way he was dressed when he first got out of the shower in the morning. When Bucky got up in time to sit on the recliner and watch him come out of the steamy room, it was a little hard to keep himself from jumping the poor guy. 

Then again, it was totally Steve’s fault. He was the one who came out in his boxers and a white tank top that was far too small. He was the one who didn’t dry himself off enough and let the fabric plaster itself to his skin, beads of water dripping from his hair and rolling down his bare and muscular shoulders. He was the one who walked around like that for fifteen minutes, paying almost no mind to the brunet glowering at him from their living room. 

So one morning Bucky decided that enough was enough, and if Steve was going to ignore him anyway, he might as well take care of his own problem. While the blonde buffoon was in the shower, Bucky contemplated. He wasn’t even really sure why he had gotten dressed if he was going to have his hands on his dick anyway, but he figured it would paint a pretty picture for the supersoldier himself, seeing a flustered boyfriend with his hands down his pants. 

He sat in Steve’s armchair, the smell of his lover wrapping around him like a blanket, and he sank into the cushions, already half-hard just from the thought of what was going to be coming out of that bathroom in just a few minutes. 

The wait was the longest of his life, but at the same time, it seemed like the water shut off quicker than usual. He shifted impatiently, listening to the quiet shuffling of his partner just behind the wooden door. When the barrier swung open, and Steve shuffled out with just a towel around his hips, Bucky felt all of the blood in his body rush downwards. His face  _ had  _ to be on fire. The blonde cast a sheepish glance in his direction, and Bucky’s eyes zeroed in on the water dripping down his torso and over his perfectly chiseled form. 

“I forgot my clothes,” he explained, and Bucky raised his eyebrows. 

“You call that little outfit you trapeze around in every mornin’  _ clothes? _ ” He asked in a low drawl. He reached down and popped the button of his jeans, pulling the zipper down slowly and listening to the noise, sharp against the stark silence. Steve visibly stiffened, fist tightening around his towel. He turned to face Bucky and gave him a long look, gaze boring into the brunet’s soul. 

“Buck…” Steve trailed off, gaze flickering down towards Bucky’s crotch where the glistening metal fingers toyed with the waistband of his pants, pushing just below the surface. The blonde watched, and Bucky swallowed back a groan at the way his fella’s throat bobbed when he swallowed thickly. 

“Don’t move,” Bucky instructed, voice coming out in a slight rasp. His boyfriend did as he was told, free hand flexing at his side as he watched intently. Bucky eased his metal hand beneath the fabric of his jeans and further still under his boxers to wrap around the length of his fully hardened dick. He watched the droplets as they slipped down Steve’s skin, and his breath caught in his throat as he tightened his grip ever-so-slightly, cheeks flushed. 

“Do you, um—“ Steve broke off, and Bucky forced his gaze up to his partner’s face, pleased to see that the man’s cheeks were coated with a lovely red color. “Do you want some help?” His voice was rough, gravelly— It was pleasing to the ear, and Bucky sucked in a sharp breath, a jolt of pleasure coursing through his body. He could hear how shaky Steve’s breaths were, and he knew his own were matching, especially as a faint moan stole its way out into the open. 

“Drop the towel,” Bucky ordered sharply, and Steve complied immediately, the white mass collecting into a lump at his feet. Bucky’s eyes locked on the thick, full erectness that was Steve Rogers, twisting his wrist ever so slightly and throwing his head back with a soft cry. A pressure had begun to build in his nether regions, and he longed for Steve’s touch, but part of him still wanted Steve to see what he was doing to him every morning. 

“You’ll watch,” he forced out, opening his eyes just a crack and smiling devilishly. “Just like I watch every mornin’ when you prance around in that tank top and those tight little shorts of yours. This is what you do to me, Stevie, you little punk.” 

Steve gave a shuddering breath, clearly struggling to remain still. “Buck… Please.” 

“Shut up, Stevie— nghh,” Bucky released a broken moan, metal arm rippling against his length, and he jerked his wrist a few times, the pressure beginning to build, and he knew that soon he would go over the edge. “God, I want you so bad. Always lookin’ so pretty for me when you get outta that damn shower. No idea, doll. You’ve got no idea what you do to me.” 

“But I do, Buck, I do!” Steve whined, and his voice went straight to Bucky’s dick, coaxing another pitiful whimper from the brunet’s mouth. “I know, that’s why I do it, I’m puttin’ on a show for ya!” 

“It’s a damn frustratin’ show to watch, pal,” Bucky grunted, moving a bit quicker now, breaths quickening. “‘Specially when you up and leave right after like ya always do.” 

“I’m sorry, Bucky, I’m sorry, come on, let me touch you,” Steve pleaded. “Let me see you, I bet you look so pretty right now, just for me, huh?” 

“Damn right I do,” Bucky snarked, grinning. “I look so good, don't I, Stevie? Bet you wish you could see everythin’. Just like I wish I could see it all every mornin’.” He moaned, hot and open, muscles seizing up as he nearly reached his tipping point. He wasn’t going to last much longer, and he really didn’t want to finish by himself. 

“Bucky,” Steve said sharply, and he looked up to see the blonde having taken a step closer, a desperate look crossing his face. 

“Yeah, alright,” Bucky finally relented, and he had never gotten out of his pants so fast as his lover crossed the room in two long strides, connecting their lips swiftly and kissing him like they hadn’t touched in a thousand years. A warm, firm hand closed around both of their shafts at once, and Bucky threw his head back, crying out as Steve began jerking them off at a fast pace almost immediately. 

“God damn, Buck, wish we could do this every mornin’,” Steve groaned against the brunet’s neck, nipping at the skin and pressing another quick kiss to his lips. 

“Then it wouldn’t be so special, doll,” Bucky replied quickly, reaching up and grabbing a handful of blonde hair. “God, I waited too long to do this.” 

Steve bit down on his shoulder, muffling a deep groan as he squeezed and twisted, running the pad of his thumb over both tips, and Bucky tensed, pressure becoming too much. He cried out, pulling roughly on Steve’s hair and releasing all over the man’s chest and hand. Steve followed close after with a rough grunt, then slumped against his partner, hair still dripping, but Bucky buried his face in it anyway. 

He was definitely getting up early more often in the foreseeable future. 


End file.
